Último suspiro
by Nami Zosa
Summary: Cada tarde le observaba subirse al mismo tren, y esperaba en silencio.


**Título: **Un último suspiro

**Autor: **Nami Zosa

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creación de Oda-chii, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer un pequeño drama en este AU que he creado para ellos.

**Personajes: **Usopp x Kaya

**Género: **Family

**Universo: **AU

**Fandom**: Onepiece

.

.

.

A lo lejos se escuchó la máquina de aquel poderoso tren, que como todas las tardes le llevaría hasta su hogar. La joven rubia se incorporó, mientras tomaba la pequeña maleta donde celosamente guardaba su más preciado tesoro, los viejos libros de medicina de su padre, que, pocos años atrás había fallecido junto a su madre en un accidente automovilístico en las afueras de la cuidad. Saco un libro con un empastado color verde y espero a que el tren se detuviera por completo para después abordarlo.

Esa tarde había escogido llevar puesto aquel vestido de flores que Merry le había regalado, un pequeño bolso que hacia juego con las encantadoras sandalias y un sombrero con unas pequeñas flores de colores muy delicados.

Caminó lentamente hasta el último cubículo y se sentó junto a la enorme ventana, aquel era su lugar preferido. Levanto la mirada y frente a ella se encontraba un joven moreno de larga nariz, que leía divertido un enorme libro de historias y garabateaba de vez en vez dicho libro. Kaya solo le contemplaba en silencio, pretendiendo que leía aquel pequeño libro de empastado verde que había tomado de la maleta de su padre antes de subir al enorme dragón de hierro. Se removía inquieta, quería hablarle, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Levanto tímidamente una de sus manos —"¿Cómo te llamas?"— Pensó preguntar, más sus labios no originaron ningún sonido. Cuando quería acercarse al joven, este le ignoraba por completo, y aquello despertaba miles de inseguridades en ella. Lo mejor sería observarle desde lejos.

Sabía por boca del encargado del andén de trenes, que aquel joven se llamaba Usopp y era profesor de primaria, sabía también que vivía muy cerca de su casa y había adoptado a un pequeño perro al que había llamado Chopper, en honor a un personaje de un cuento de piratas que, al parecer, era su favorito. Aquel hombre le había cautivado desde el primer momento, pese a que la gente decía que era un mitómano sin remedio, para Kaya él era un hombre fascinante, que vivía de las fantasías que provenían de los libros, en algún mundo inocente y puro que terminaba por perderse en él.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y las estaciones bailaban frente a aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, y como todas las tardes, chica esperaba al mismo tren. Amaba esa sensación al salir de su casa todos los días, hinchaba sus pulmones, llenandolos de aire puro y estiraba sus brazos al cielo recibiendo los rayos del sol en su delicada piel. El liberarse de aquel estrés al que era sometida diariamente en el consultorio de la doctora Kureha era bueno después de todo, sabía que debía atesorar aquellos momentos que vivía lejos de aquel embalaje de concreto y metal, pero lo que más amaba era el regresar a casa, le encantaba verle subir al tren, sentarse y leer divertido aquel libro que siempre traía entre sus manos y que a veces garabateaba.  
.

.

.

Era invierno, y por una mala jugada de aquel achaque que desde hace años arrastraba y la espera de aquel tren, había pescado un resfriado. Un ligero estornudo salió de pronto.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— Escuchó una voz, elevó la mirada, y se encontró con aquellos profundos ojos cafés mirándole fijamente y una mano amigable que le ofrecía un pañuelo.

Sentía como su respiración y su corazón se aceleraban — Gra…gracias— Tomó el pañuelo y bajó el rostro que se había coloreado repentinamente de un delicado tono rosa. Él hombre volvió a su atenta lectura, dejándola desconcertada y con unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

Seguramente el pensaría que era una tonta si le veía de aquella forma. Tomó sus cosas y se retiró al próximo vagón.

.

.

.

El invierno se escapaba lentamente, las flores comenzaron a brotar en el suelo y las hojas de los árboles crecían nuevamente en las copas de estos.

Caía la tarde, y como era costumbre, la chica se encontraba en el lugar de siempre, pero algo había cambiado en ella. Observó las hermosas nubes con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, mas aquel brillo no era el mismo. Ahora el cielo parecía más profundo y perturbador pero muy interesante, y esbozo una ancha sonrisa.

Flash Back

El sonido de un cuerpo al caer había llamado su atención. Se sorprendió al notar que un chico moreno yacía tirado a sus pies.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— Pregunto la joven al momento que el chico se incorporaba.

— Si— Se apresuró a responder sacudiéndose el traje, y se talló su enorme pero cómica nariz — no se preocupe— Espeto un tanto nervioso— soy un hombre muy fuerte y una simple caída no me hará daño.

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios de la chica, provocando el sonrojo del joven, el chico tomo asiento frente a ella pero no dialogaron más.

End Flash Back

El sonido del enorme montón de hierro acercándose la alertaron regresándola al mundo real, tomo su maleta como de costumbre y abordó el mismo tren, tomo el mismo asiento y se armó de valor.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, la respiración se le cortaba por momentos, pero estaba bien, quería expresarle a él todo lo que sentía y decirle que se había enamorado de él desde el primer momento.

— Usopp-kun— Se escuchó una débil voz — Mi nombre es kaya y...

El tren había comenzaba a caminar, el joven contemplo como la chica se desplomaba, pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos y la tomo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera por completo al suelo.

Al principio pensó que aquella reacción había sido por culpa del andar de la enorme máquina de hierro, pero no era así, al tomarla entre sus brazos se había percatado de cuan delgada era y lo débil que se encontraba su cuerpo — ¡Señorita Kaya!— Se escuchó el grito de otro de los pasajeros — Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?— La preocupación de aquel hombre la hizo volver en si.

— Me…merry — Apenas podía mencionar su nombre — No te preocupes por mí, me encuentro bien — La joven intento incorporarse, mas su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien, al ver esto el hombre no se retiró, seguía incrustado en aquella puerta, observándola con una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza.

— U…Usopp-kun, yo desde hace mucho tiempo te observo— Una sonrisa se alojó en el rostro de la chica — Te miro todo el tiempo, aquellas sonrisas que le dedicas a ese hermoso libro que siempre traes entre tus manos. Sabes… ese libro también es mi favorito, mis padres me lo leían por las noches antes de dormir— Las manos de la joven tomaron el rostro del moreno y lo acercaron hasta el suyo — Yo… yo te amo Usopp-kun — y depositó un cálido beso en sus labios.

Usopp sostuvo la mano de la joven entre la suya — También hace tiempo que te observo — La voz comenzaba a quebrársele,-daba gracias a dios porque si estuviera de pie se podría observar el temblor de sus piernas- tomó su viejo libro y le mostró a la chica sus hermosos dibujos.

— Esos dibujos…

Sobre las páginas de aquel libro se encontraban cientos de dibujos de dicha joven en diferentes facetas, había uno que en especial había llamado su atención, este se encontraba en el cuento favorito del moreno, aquel cuento de piratas que le había otorgado nombre a su perro, en el dibujo se encontraba ella, sentada en el andén como todas las tardes, con el hermoso vestido de flores que Merry le había regalado, el pequeño bolso que hacia juego con las sandalias y el sombrero con las pequeñas flores.

No pudo contener sus lágrimas — Usopp-kun, soy muy feliz — sonreía cálidamente y su rostro se iluminó con un hermoso brillo — Usopp-kun, este túnel está muy oscuro enciende la luz, no puedo verte bien.

Las palabras de la joven desconcertaron al moreno, pues la ruta no tenía ningún túnel. Observo al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta y le vio desmoronarse y llorar en silencio, mientras la joven nuevamente le tomaba del rostro, le acariciaba delineando cada línea de expresión, cada marca, era como si quisiera gravarse su rostro con sus manos.

El joven pareció comprender de pronto la situación, sus ojos se inundaron, y se deleitó con aquellas delicadas manos que le acariciaban el rostro — También te amo…Kaya— Y la beso, la beso tan profundamente como queriendo que le recordara toda la eternidad, sabía que no volvería a verla, al menos no en vida, y se resignó a sostenerla entre sus brazos hasta su último suspiro.

Lo que Kaya no sabía, era que él también le había amado con locura desde el primer momento en que la vio. Daba gracias por haber perdido el tren directo esa tarde y tener que tomar la segunda ruta, así fue como le conoció, y aun que le llevara el doble de tiempo esperar, y el doble de tiempo llegar a su hogar, el siempre esperaba el mismo tren para poder verla sonreír junto a aquella enorme ventana.


End file.
